


I'm Not Really Me Right Now

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gyro Gearloose Being an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Only for a little while though, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Precious Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Slow Burn, Slow burn but only for a little bit because I can't handle slow burns that well, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While out as Gizmoduck, a freak accident happened, and Fenton is left with retrograde amnesia. So, Gyro is going to have to stop being an asshole for once, and help his coworker find who he once was (and he will certainly not develop feelings for the duck. Absolutely not).
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose & Scrooge McDuck, M'ma Cabrera & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Fenton’s day was pretty boring. Gyro was being his usual self (well, a little bit more of an asshole, but Fenton let it slide, because he knew that Gyro was just stressing out over a meeting with Scrooge and the board directors), and Fenton didn’t do much in the lab. He was currently out in the city as Gizmoduck, but even then it was boring. Duckburg was silent for once, with nothing going on. 

“C’mon, at least let there be  _ something _ ...Like, the Beagle Boys, or something,” Fenton said to himself, under the visor as he paced (wheeled around?) back and forth on a rooftop. “I mean, I guess I could always go home early...but-” Fenton’s conversation to himself was interrupted by a loud explosion, and people screaming. His attention snapped over, where he saw, across the city, was smoke rising up in the air, and a lot of it.

“It seems to be coming from the Duckburg power plant,” Fenton said to himself. Jumping off of the building, he started to fly over to the power plant via his helmet propeller. When Fenton arrived, the first thing he did was to make sure everyone was safe, and out of the building. 

“Is everyone safe?” he asked, using his Gizmoduck voice.

“Yes, everyone is outside of the building,” one answered, an electrician, who was wrapping a blanket around one of his coworkers, as firemen arrived. “The explosion came from the back; have no idea why it happened, though.”

“I’ll go investigate it, sir,” Gizmoduck answered, he went inside the building. The power plant was still full of smoke, and he had a hard time navigating through it. Then, he heard a voice across the large building.

“Well, that explosion wasn’t really needed… oh well,” said a nasally voice, which caught Gizmoduck’s attention. “Can’t believe Quacky needs all this electricity. I mean, if he needs so much electricity that you need  _ two _ citites worth, then just make a smaller Jack-In-The-Box! But  _ noo _ , it’s too late to make a smaller one, and he needs it to be as big, or it won’t do its job! I guess this is what happens when you date a deranged toy maker.”

“Excuse me, sir!” Gizmoduck called out, following the voice. “But I am going to need you to stop!”

“Huh?” Turning around, the super villain was surprised by a large suit. “Oh my god, look at the beauty of the suit!” 

“What? I mean-you need to stop at once, sir!”

“Hmm, how about I don’t?” he replied back, electricity sparking at his fingertips, as it shot out towards Gizmoduck. Gizmoduck luckily dodged it, and looked back at the villain, eyes wide.

“How did you do that? W-who are you?”

The villain paused. “Wait, you don’t know who I am? Geez, this city doesn’t appreciate super villains, do they? I am the dangerous, devious, insidious, Megavolt!” But, before the two could do anything else, blue smoke filled the room, mixing with the black smoke already there.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the rainstorm that ruins your barbeque. I am Darkwing Duck!” Up on the second floor, on the metal railings, Darkwing Duck appeared. When he saw Gizmoduck, his smirk went away, and was replaced with a scowl. “What are you doing here!” Darkwing demanded.

“Taking care of Megavolt, what does it look like?” Gizmoduck answered, as Megavolt watched the two fight.

“But he’s  _ my _ villain!  _ My _ arch-nemesis!”

“But Duckburg is in my jurisdiction! And I thought you were obsessed with me staying in Duckburg, and not in St. Canard, since that city belongs to you?”

“I-yes, but-I mean, Megavolt is  _ my _ villain!” Darkwing said, stomping his foot in frustration.

“Wow, you two have stuff to discuss, huh?” Megavolt commented, catching both heros’ attention.

“You’re going down, Megavolt!” Darkwing yelled, jumping down onto the ground floor.

“Not this time, Dorkwing! This time, I’ll win, and get all of the...the...wait, what was I here for again?” Megavolt questioned, which made Gizmoduck slightly confused. Forming fists, Megavolt hit himself in the head. “Argh! C’mon, remember...it had something to do with Quacky…”

“Quackerjack? What does he have anything to do with this?” Darkwing asked, as Megavolt didn’t answer, still trying to remember.

“Um, weren’t you after more electricity…?” Gizmoduck asked, causing Darkwing to groan, and Megavolt’s eyes lighting up.

“Yes! Quacky needs more power for his Jack-In-The-Box! Good idea, in all honesty, such brilliance…”

“Yeah, yeah, we don’t need to hear you talking about your boyfriend,” Darkwing commented, taking out his gas gun. “Suck gas, evil-” Darkwing was then interrupted by an extended arm going around him, grabbing Megavolt. “Hey!” Darkwing protested, as Gizmoduck threw Megavolt against the wall, sufficiently knocking out the super villain. Darkwing turned over to Gizmoduck, stomping his foot. “ _ I _ was to be the one to stop him!”

“Well, he was in  _ my _ power plant, in my city!”

“But he’s  _ my _ villain!”

“Once again, he’s-you know, why am I even fighting you about this?” Gizmoduck asked, with a sigh. “How about this: Megavolt goes to St. Canard for his jail time, and you tell the press that he was found in Duckburg, okay?”

“And why would you think that I wouldn’t say that anyway?”

“Because I know you!”

“Frankly, I’m hurt that you think that. I-”

“Look out!” Gizmoduck yelled, interrupting Darkwing. Pushing him out of the way, Gizmoduck was shocked by the electricity from none other than Megavolt.

“Hah! You think that you can take me down that easily?” 

“You’re going down, Megavolt. And you’ll be in the slammers for the rest of your life,” Darkwing threatened.

“You think you can take me down that easily, Dorkwing? I would like to see you try.” Electricity flew out of his fingertips once again, aiming at Darkwing. Darkwing jumped out of the way, and watched as the current hit towers of crates. The tower of crates started to tip, and Darkwing watched in horror as the two towers fell right on top of Gizmoduck.

“Oh. W-well, I gotta go,” Megavolt said, staring at the unmoving pile of crates, and broken pieces of wood. Megavolt ran away from the crime scene, as Darkwing stared at the sight.

“Oh boy,” he said under his breath. “Gizmoduck, you really did it now…”

~~~

When Fenton woke up from the sounds of a heart monitor, and his head was pounding like crazy. Wincing at the pain, he craned his neck over to the side, where he saw two people sitting in chairs. He didn’t recognize any of them; he laid in the bed, where he studied to two. The taller chicken was sleeping, head leaning to the side, glasses askew. The lady had a police badge around her, as some sort of necklace, her facial features showing nothing but worry. When she looked over her eyes, lit up.

“Oh,  _ pollito _ ! I am so happy that you are okay!” She said, wrapping her arms around him into a hug. “Oh, I was so worried about you!”

“Oh, uh, that’s nice,” Fenton said, trying his hardest to remember who she was. Letting go of the head, she gave a solemn look.

“Fenton, I know you’re probably confused right now. The  _ médico _ came in, and explained everything to us. You have retrograde amnesia.”

“Oh. So that explains why I can’t recognize you or...him, over there,” Fenton said, giving a quiet chuckle.

“Sweetie, I need to know what you  _ do _ remember. So we can have some sort of place to start with,” she said, and Fenton racked his brain for anything.

“I...can’t remember anything, I’m sorry. I don’t remember what I did to end up in the hospital, who you are, who he is, or who even  _ I  _ am, really,” Fenton said, as this whole situation started to settle in. He didn’t know who he was, or even his family. He couldn’t recognize anyone, no matter how hard he tried to. He couldn’t remember his life before now. He couldn’t remember anything.

“Don’t worry,  _ pollito _ , we’ll figure this out, and I’ll be here to help you,” Gloria reassured, and Fenton gave a smile.

Suddenly, the door opened. Both turned over to the door, where a duck, wearing a black top hat with a cane, entered the room. When he saw Fenton, he gave a sad smile.

“Ah, so you’re awake, lad,” he said, taking a seat next to the, still sleeping, chicken. “I’m Scrooge McDuck, your employer.”

“Oh. Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. McDuck,” Fenton said with a smile.

“Cabrera? F-Fenton?” Fenton looked over, where he saw the man waking up. Rubbing his eyes, he put his glasses back on. “Are...are you okay, Fenton?” he asked, eyes filled with worry. Fenton felt bad that he couldn’t remember him. Fenton felt like that he was somehow important to him...but he couldn’t remember.

  
  


Fenton stared at him, with a slightly confused face. “I’m sorry, but...who are you? I’m sorry, I just can’t remember...well, anything.”

Gyro sat there for a few seconds, with a blank expression. He then got up, rushing out of the room. “Nope,” he said, grabbing his bag. “I am  _ not _ dealing with this...this bullshit!” Scrooge got up, following Gyro out of the room.

“Now wait lad, you can’t just run from all of this!” Scrooge slammed the door behind him, making Fenton flinch at the noise. He could hear the two voices, fighting, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“Did I say something wrong…?” Fenton asked quietly, and the only answer he got was a sigh. Gloria rubbed his arm soothingly.

“I guess I’ll have to explain everything, since those two  _ idiotas _ can’t do anything right,” she said, glaring at the door. She then gave him a smile. “I’ll be right back, okay,  _ pollito _ ?” Fenton gave a nod, still not entirely sure who she was. Gloria got up, calmly left the room, and started to yell at the other two.

Fenton sighed. He just wanted to know what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

“What was that about, lad?” Scrooge demanded, once the door was closed behind him.

“I don’t  _ know _ , Mr. McDuck,” Gyro stressed. “I just...need time to process all of this.”

“Well, you better do it quickly lad, because you’re going to be a key person in bringing his memory back.”

Gyro turned around, eyes wide. “What!?”

Scrooge refrained from rolling his eyes. “What did you expect, lad? You work with him all the time, and is one of the few people who actually work in that lab, so you’ll have to help bring his memories back. Work wise, anyway. I might have to send down Huey as well, since-”

Suddenly, the door slammed opened, with an angry Gloria glaring at the two. Slamming the door behind her, she marched up to Gyro, glaring at him.

“How  _ dare _ you just...leave like that! I swear, I don’t understand you. You see your coworker hurt and you just walk out?  _ ¿Qué tan frío y estúpido eres? _ ”

Gyro stared at her, growing more anxious. “I...don’t know Spanish…” he said. But before she could yell at Gyro some more, Scrooge cut in.

“Mrs. Cabrera, I know that you’re angry. But let me handle Gyro and all of the work procedures. You go back in and be with your son.” She stood there for a few moments, calming down.

“Fine,” she said. “I’m trusting you, Mr. McDuck.  _ Pero no confío en ese idiota pollo por un segundo _ ,” Gloria said, pointing at Gyro.

“I still have no idea what you are saying, ma’am.”

With a huff, and a few swears under her breath, she left, going back to her son. Scrooge turned over to Gyro with a stern look.

“Gyro, I know that you’re not that close to Gizmoboy-”

“His name’s Fenton.”

“I know you’re not that close to Fenton, but you’re going to have to try.”

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Gyro snapped. He took a deep breath. “I’m just afraid that I’ll mess up, Scrooge. I’m afraid of what will happen. I worked  _ so _ hard to at least have him not  _ hate me _ , and I lost all of that work? He’s going to hate me all over again.”

Scrooge was silent for a few moments, thinking. “Gyro, I can’t tell you what to do, or how to deal with this new situation you’ve found yourself in. All I know is, you’ll do the right thing, lad.” 

Gyro gave a sad smile. “I have no idea where you get this hope for me, Scrooge.”

Scrooge patted his shoulder. “You’ve been working for me for many years; why wouldn’t I have hope for you? Now, go back in there, and talk to your coworker.” Taking a deep breath, Gyro walked over, and opened the door.

He just hoped everything would end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I've been struggling of thinking on how to continue this, but I do have a good idea for the next ones!  
> So, I hope enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> ...And this concludes the beginning of my amnesia fic! I'm really excited for this, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
